


Soft socks

by Baekhanded



Series: Marluvan ficlets [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i dont know how to tag this but its good give it a shot, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Marluxia is really in love with Vanitas's comfort





	Soft socks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Im going to single handedly fill this ship tag even if it kills me

It had taken a while, a lot more than expected but Vanitas had learned how to take comfort in clothing. Where he used to conceal his skin he now shed the shame and took pleasure in so many different types of clothes.

 

One thing he came to love was thigh high socks. 

 

He had also taken to stealing Marluxia’s old t shirts.

 

He tended to wear them both at any given time. Today happened to be one of those days. He wandered around their small apartment in soft wooly socks designed like a rabbit up top. He carried Flood around with him and threw himself on the couch beside his boyfriend, not hesitating to throw his legs over Marluxia’s lap.

 

He carefully settled Flood onto his lap and bent one leg.

 

“Oh, oops.” 

 

Marluxia looked up then, interest sufficiently piqued and halted immediately. One of Vanitas’s feet was propped against his thigh and he was carefully pulling his sock back up.

 

Marluxia hesitated all of a moment before he moved Flood gently off of Vanitas’s lap and slipped his fingers under the soft fabric Vanitas has just fixed. He slowly pulled the material down, re-revealing the skin. He pressed a kiss to each bit of skin he revealed. 

 

He hears the sharp intake of breath and feels Vanitas’ golden eyes on him. He slowly meets those eyes, continuing his slow press of kisses. His face was pink and growing pinker by the minute but his eyes were dark- intense. 

 

Marluxia left the sock bunched near his ankle, running his hand up the scarred skin before gripping Vanitas’s hip and pulling him onto his lap, settling both hands on Vanitas’s warm thighs. Vanitas’s arms wrapped loosely around his neck, fingers gently tugging in his hair.

 

Marluxia hummed and pressed a kiss to the bare collar in front of him, one hand slipping under the shirt to Vanitas’s soft, warm hip while the other tugged the shirt lower to reveal a pretty scarred shoulder. He pressed a line of kisses from his collar to the newly bared shoulder.

 

He could feel Vanitas tremble in his arms, underneath his hands and lips. He was sensitive,  _ so sensitive.  _  It was torture of the sweetest kind, for Marluxia to take his time. The soft sighs from Vanitas’s mouth were the sweetest song Marluxia had ever known.

 

Vanitas would get impatient soon. Soon he would let out a shudder. Soon he would pull Marluxia’s head from wherever he had nested to kiss and mark and love. Soon he would silently demand a kiss. Soon Marluxia would give him whatever he demanded.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! If you want more check out A Look Into Loneliness and subscribe to the series for More Nonsense!
> 
> Also check out my tumblr if you find yourself into this! I will gladly scream about it with yall!  
> yeollie-bells.tumblr.com


End file.
